


Heart melody

by Ichigobear



Category: Kimi ni Todoke
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memory, Music, Past, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigobear/pseuds/Ichigobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawako Kuronuma is a normal girl who is a bit shy and stands up for what she believes in. Kazehaya Shouta is a boy who plays piano and he is cheerful and outgoing. Both of them try to tell the person they love their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kimi ni todoke in a different setting. And Sawako POV is in first chapter

It was a beautiful day..the sakura's were blooming and all of the petals started to fly around lately.It was time for everyone to go home today and go to there after school activity clubs.I always went to look at the sakura trees

everyday before I went home.But...this day was different.I went to look for one specific club room."The Piano Club" was what it was called.You see there's this boy,Kazehaya-Kun that I like and we've known each other for a while ever since the very first day I met him.

Then when we first met that was last year.Right now is this year,which I am in Senior year.While I was walking,I started to hear very...mejestic sounding music...it was so gentle and soft playing.And it soothed my ears...

When I peeked into the door to see who was playing the music I instantly stopped peaking.It was Kazehaya-Kun! I've known that he was in the Piano Music club but I've never heard him play.The way he was playing started to make my heart pound....He was so peaceful when 

he played the piano.He did so wonderfully...then I heard it stop playing."Kuronuma?" "Ah! O-oh um yes?" I was startled.He smiled gently as he grabbed my hand."You know if you wanted to come in you could have just said so

" He laughed as my face felt hot.Once we were in the room he gave me a seat to sit right beside him."y-your music was...very nice.You should let more people hear you play..." He looked at me and smiled."Watch this.." he put his hands on the piano and started playing beautifully.

It made me happy to hear his music more like this..my heart had started to pound again.Sakura petals started swaying in the room from the opened window behind us.

I suddenly felt warm inside when he grabbed my hand and wanted me to play with him.I was so nervous...   
The next day was bright and a bit windy.I started walking to school with my friends Yoshida Chizu and Yano Ayane.I wasn't really the "social" type of person in the school 

but I kind of have alittle group with Yano, Ayane Chan, Kento Miura, Ryu, and Kazehaya kun. Sakura petals were swaying just like the trees..once I got to class I noticed I was the first one to be there.I sat in my seat and just stared out the window.

I really liked to look at the skies horizons and different colors that the sky would have.Like a sunset or sunny day.Either way I liked them.Just staring at them is the only way I could really think to myself...

"Ku-ro-nu-ma" "ah!" I gasped alittle.It was Kazehaya-kun.I felt my face getting warm."Good Morning Kazehaya kun" He gently smiled at me."mhmm.Are you usually here first?" "Well...sometimes..." I felt anxious because

Kazehaya-kun always looks at my eyes when he talks to me..We talked for a little while until a lot of people came.Then he had to go back to his class.He sometimes does that.While class was going on...I started thinking about the times I've spend with kazehaya kun.

I remembered that he would walk with me before and after school alot and bow I got to know him...I went into a daze at that time


	2. lost memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazehaya POV

While I was in class I thought of something....A certain person.Kuronuma....just the thought of her makes me all flushed.I had remembered that specific day...the day where...I did something...it was a day I still remembered.  
• • • • • •   
Sawako softy said "Kazehaya kun" "y-yes kuronuma??" I was flushed."This is a really beautiful sunset isn't it?" She smiled."Um...yes it sure is.." we watched the sunset for a while as the wind begin to blow alittle.I looked straight at kuronuma as it seemed that she was in a daze.

There was this throbbing....almost really warm feeling that i had.Almost like I was getting ready to do something that made me really anxious.It felt like my heart was going a thousand mile per hours.

"K..kuronuma.." "yes?" "I...I...like you..." she was still watching the sunset at this point and I looked at her.I had probably looked really embarrassed at that time.She looked at me with those cute big brown eyes and I saw pink come up to her cheeks.

She looked down."I...." suddenly before she could finish a baseball flew straight to her head without any warning.I could feel my eyes widen and I could feel my hands shaking.She fell down and hit her head.I quickly went to her, grabbing her tightly..."Kuronuma!"

Her face was slightly pink.She looked up at me with her eyes half closed then..."Kazehaya kun? Is that you..? What had happened..?" She didn't remember half the things about me all she

remembered was my name  
She basically....didn't remember much....she....lost some of her memories.But when we got to high-school like we were now she remembered alot of things.She remembers things about the times we've spent.....just not that time...when it first happened. 

When I got to school I saw Kuronuma at the water fountain. She looked at me and smiled. I loved when she smiled, she looked like a completely different person when she smiled. I loved everything about her...

"Good morning Kazehaya kun" "Morning." I smiled. Today was when alot of people were talking about. White day....

"Kazehaya kun?" I heard kuronuma in her soft spoken voice. I flinched and could feel my temperature rise. "K-kuronuma??" "Are you okay? Your face is a bit red....do you have a fever mabye?" "No no no no.....! Nothing like that...don't worry I'm fine." "Okay" 

She turned around and started to work at her desk.Mabye we could have some time to talk or something. I'm not going to be doing anything on white day....

I hope I can ask her...


	3. Flushed feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazehaya POV

"Kuronuma!" I yelled. She turned around with her jet black hair flowing. "Yes?" "Could we hang out together tomorrow!" My heart was pounding out of my chest. "Oh um sure." She smiled and walked off. At least I wasn't that bad... 

The next day I was waiting near a sign. I wondered were in the world could she be? "Kazehaya kun!" She had on a blue dress with flat shoes and her hair was the same besides her bangs. They were to the side. She looked so cute..."I'm sorry I was late! I just got done cleaning up a bit and sorta forgot" "oh don't worry its fine." We started walking to different stores and also we ate. 

"Kuronuma?" "Yes?" "You..look very nice today..." I saw her cheeks turn pink."oh really! Um....well thank you.." "mhmm." We sat on a bench and talked for a while. "Sawako." "H-huh?" "There's something I've wanted to ask you" "what is it?" "Do you remember....what happened when we were kids?" "Um...I'm sorry but I don't think I do...." "oh...well..

When we were kids we were outside and we were watching the sunset..." I couldn't believe I was telling her this..."and I told you that I...I told you that...I loved you." My heart was racing and my cheeks burned. "But...you didn't....say...anything..." "kazeh-" "Sawako, I love you." Her eyes shimmered. "I love you more than anything...

Ever since you've lost your memorys I've done nothing but worry about you....but as you started to remember more things it made me happy that you wouldn't forget me or anyone else...or the times we've spent together....." "kazehaya kun..I'm sorry that I made you worry so much..." "its not your fault. I'm fine now." 

I smiled. She smiled too. "K-kazehaya kun...I want you to know that..I love you too.." she hugged me. I couldn't believe that she's loved me al this time. Maybe she was too scared to tell me.. "thank you...kazehaya kun.."


End file.
